Knife of Dreams/Chapter 8
Summary With the altercation after the Seanchan's arrival, Valan Luca decides to leave Jurador before dawn the next morning. Matrim Cauthon wakes the Redarms to hitch the teams for his wagon and Tuon's and to saddle Pips. Gorderan drives the wagon with Tuon and Selucia sitting on either side of him. Mat rides Pips alongside the Aes Sedai wagon. The foxhead medallion goes cold against his chest since the Aes Sedai are teaching Bethamin since she started channeling on her own. Mat tries to avoid seeming too eager with Tuon by not riding beside her. At midday they reach Runnien Crossing. Luca shows the Mayor and Village Wisdom, Mother Darvale, around the show. The first night, Mat approaches Aludra. He tells her that he has figured out what she wants with a bellfounder. Aludra needs the lofting tubes to pay back the Seanchan for destroying the Illuminators. She calls the tubes "dragons" and the charges "dragons' eggs" which she believes she can shoot for two miles. Mat tells her that he knows someone who can get them made. Mat sees the swirling colors that resolve into Rand al'Thor talking with Loial. Aludra wants to know who this man is with such power. Mat tells her that it's a secret only Thomdril Merrilin, Juilin Sandar, Egeanin Tamarath, Bayle Domon, Teslyn Baradon, Joline Maza, Chel Vanin and the Redarms know: that the man is the Dragon Reborn. Aludra agrees to go with Mat when he eventually leaves the circus. One set of dice stop rattling in Mat's head. Mat has dreams of death and destruction on a hundred battlefields and the Dark One laughing. Egeanin and Domon go into the village, and upon returning announce that Mother Darvale has married them. Mat leaves the wagon to them and buys a tent from the sword-swallowers. Lopin and Nerim are constantly looking for ways to outdo each other while missing their previous employers, Nalesean Aldiaya and Talmanes Delovinde. Noal Charin tells stories while Olver plays Snakes and Foxes. Thom and Juilin report news that they have picked up. Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault is still scared by Tuon, Selucia, Egeanin, Bethamin Zeami and Seta. Mat spends a lot of time with Tuon. Tuon asks Mat about the Dragon Reborn and tells him that Prophecies say that he must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Tarmon Gai'don. She also wonders if the Dragon Reborn is the one who sounded the Horn of Valere. Mat is shaken by this. Several days later, Mat gives Tuon a razor, a breed of horse known for its speed. At the same time another set of dice stop. Mat, Tuon and Selucia go for a ride. They pass a Tinker caravan and suddenly Tuon gallops off into the trees. Mat and Selucia follow. Tuon names the razor "Akein", meaning "swallow" in the Old Tongue. They are among some ruins. Mat recognizes the hills as The Dancers when it had been Londaren Cor, the capital city of Eharon. He also remembers dying there in battle when Nerevan and Esandara invaded Shiota. Mat wonders how the Eelfinn collected memories from dead men. He then deduces that anyone who goes through the Twisted redstone doorframe to visit their realm is then linked so all of his memories are then captured somehow. Selucia catches up and tells them that the Tinkers are following, thinking that Tuon was trying to get away from Mat. Mat speaks with the Seeker while Tuon and Selucia speak with the women. The Tinkers are headed to Ebou Dar after hearing that there is safety where the Seanchan rule. Mat gives them warning to take care but the Tinkers intend to continue taking their women who can channel straight to Tar Valon. Once the Tinkers are satisfied that the women are safe, Mat, Tuon and Selucia ride back to the circus. Characters *Matrim Cauthon *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Selucia *Aludra *Thomdril Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Egeanin Tamarath / Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Teslyn Baradon *Joline Maza *Chel Vanin *Lopin *Nerim *Noal Charin *Olver *Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault *Seta Zarbey *Bethamin Zeami *Petra Anhill *Pips *Harnan *Fergin *Metwyn *Balat *Abar *Akein Referenced *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Valan Luca *Clarine Anhill *Nynaeve *Min *Gorderan *Rand al'Thor *Loial *Dark One *Mother Darvale *Crystal Throne *Eelfinn *Nalesean Aldiaya *Talmanes Delovinde Groups *Aes Sedai *Seanchan *Band of the Red Hand *Illuminator *Tinkers Places *Jurador *Altara *Runnien Crossin Referenced *Ebou Dar *Tarabon *Cairhien (city) *Falme *Londaren Cor *Eharon *Tar Valon *Shiota *Nerevan *Esandara Items Referenced *Horn of Valere